In The Shadows Hides A Light
by blackdragonrage343
Summary: Sirius knew someone from Azkaban, someome, who wasn't human. Now she has come to Hogwarts to help in the fight against Voldemort, but is she really on their side? Can Sirius teach her to trust again? SB/Oc
1. Mayara The Murderer Teaches Defense Agai...

BDR343: oh my god! Somebody is actually reading this, I am utterly shocked! 

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize from the Harry Potter books belongs to J. K. Rowling, anything else is mine.

Chapter one: Mayara The Murder Teaches Defense Against The Dark Arts

Mayara sat outside on her tree branch in the forbidden forest. She watched the other Hogwarts students run and play like maniacs, but had no intention of mixing with the rest of those shallow little creatures. She was just getting so restless lately, she was 28 years old, half demon, proud to say her father was a wizard despite his demonic blood, an assassin who quite enjoyed thee art of killing, and stuck in a school. She had done many crimes in the past, trained herself in the dark arts, but still she had never wanted to join Voldemort. Never. In her opinion he was a coward, a fraud. She hated people like him; she looked at people like him to be even lower than her spit. She thought back to how she had ended up in this place anyway. She had been born in a wizard's village called Menopimn. She was the daughter of Nadria and Tasho Nukai. Her father was an ice demon, and she had taken after him mostly, but she had her mother's eyes. She had his silver hair, but it was long and silky like her mother's, not spiky like his, it was lined with light blue at its ends, her eyes were the most beautiful, icy blue, like her mothers, but, they were sharp, solemn, and frigid like her father's. She had been kidnapped at a very young age during a raid. The dark wizards had sensed potential in her and spared her. But it wasn't because of them that she had the skill she did. She left them at the age of 8, training herself. Magically, mentally and physically. She was as fast and good a fighter and as the strongest demon, and could match wands with the Dark Lord himself if need be. She had looked for her parents before beginning her journey, but she had only found that they had never wanted her in the first place and had handed her over happily. He mother had anyway. Her father had gotten killed trying to get her back, she used to cry over it, but now she simply shrugged the thought off. But then one day, she had been careless and gotten caught. She could have escaped but she found the way they thought they were superior to her amusing, they threw her in Azkaban. The dementors's kiss hadn't worked on her. She had no happy memories and her soul was cold and bitter. Then those fools found out her weakness, a special spell made for demons like her. So, now she was trapped. During her time there she met Sirius Black, she saw how he was different from the rest. He didn't share the same grim type of past as her, but he was different. He didn't fall into the dementors's web of darkness. Her cell had been right next to his and they would talk and share their stories. Though she was reluctant to talk at all at first she did open up to him more than any other by the end of it. But before that he had seemed dead set on getting her to talk, always pestering her. But he had also comforted her, when she had those terrible nightmares, she would awake to him gently stroking her hair, it did take effort to reach out that far, but he never seemed to mind. Yes, in that gruesome please, which suited her so well, she had made what came terribly close to a friend. She never looked at Sirius as a friend, but he was close to one. She had never trusted anyone, at first. After Sirius escaped to go after his godson she became bored with the place, thanks to some tutoring from Sirius before he left she transformed into a phoenix. Yes, she was a beauty as the bird. Blue feathers, with black flames hanging off, and black eyes. Phoenixes' spirits couldn't be seemed so she had easily escaped. Only to run into Albus Dumbledore. He was quite the wizard, and gave her an offer. He wouldn't send her back to Azkaban to be bound with Anigamus transformation blocking spells, if she came to his school and learned the magic she had missed out on. She could see behind his mask, he had really wanted her to experience the childhood joys she never had. And so with the help of the elderly man, she learned to trust, why? Because to trust, is to be trusted with trust. Because it would so painfully boring to go thorough it all from first year, she was enrolled as a sixth year. She had used a spell to make herself look like a child. Her hair was black, and cold eyes a dreadful gray, but still, she had a light inside her while she was there. She didn't think it was so much that the dementors's kiss might have actually worked, but still. It felt good. That was where she met Harry Potter. So this was Sirius's godson, she owed it Sirius to protect him. So, while Sirius was still on the run, she made sure no harm ever came to Harry. She would follow him on his night escapades in her phoenix form. But this year, while he had been chased into the Forbidden Forest, he had found out. Oh well, it didn't matter. She also met Lupin who had come by to stay at Hogwarts that year, thought he wasn't teaching. This was the Remus Lupin Sirius had talked of so much. He was a kindly man, she liked him. No, she didn't trust him either, but she liked him. She also met Severus Snape, the former death eater, she knew because she had seen the death eaters mark on his arm in potions class once, none of the others had though. _Human eyes are so incompetent_ she had thought to herself. She thought about him, so he had given up his life of crime because of Dumbledore's trust? No, she wouldn't do the same, not yet. Suddenly she heard something, she was only on the borders of the forest, all the students knew of her abnormal abilities, as they liked to call it, but she didn't care. She looked down to see Harry, 

"Come on Mayara, we have to go!" she leaped down from the tree, landing kneeling. Harry's eyes widened, he still hadn't gotten used to her demon skill. She followed him back into the school. It was now time for Transfiguration; she really couldn't wait until the day was over. Today was just trudging along, and it was so painfully boring! She looked down as she walked, the grass was a bit blue, with frost, her season was coming. Slowly a smile crept onto her face.

The next day Mayara was called out of the Gryffindor common room-at 3 in the morning (she would have been in Slytherin but she got to pick her own house so she picked the house Harry was in) by Dumbledore, she followed him without question to his office,

"Butter beer," he said and the gargoyle jumped aside. She followed in obediently. And she realized the room was filled with professors. 

"Headmaster?" she said raising an eyebrow. 

"What is she doing here headmaster?" Severus asked. She turned and glared daggers at him. How dare he. He might be a reformed death eater, but he still had the cockiness of one, which was exactly what she hated about them. But she simply turned to Dumbledore, silently excepting his hidden challenge. He wanted to play, then fine.

"Now now, Severus," Dumbledore said. "We are here to discuss a matter which I feel I have put off too long. It involves Sirius Black," 

"Black?" Severus sputtered, obviously enraged. Dumbledore nodded. She noticed a big black dog sitting next to Professor Dumbledore's desk. She smirked; he couldn't hide from her eyes.

"But, Albus, he, he is insane! A convicted criminal!"

"He is innocent Professor Flitwick," before the shocked teacher could answer he turned to Mayara. 

"Mayara," Dumbledore said, she turned her head towards him. "I think its time, you stopped being a student, and started being a professor. As you kn-"

"What?" Minerva said, "Albus, she is an excellent student, but really, a teacher?"

"Everything will be clear in a minute, Minerva," he turned back to Mayara, "As you know our defense against the dark arts teacher, Professor Niro has, um, run off. So I believe it is best if we put you in charge of that," her eyes narrowed.

"No," all the teachers looked shocked. Dumbledore smiled, she continued without invitation, which wasn't really her habit, "I wont teach them defense, never," 

"Voldemort is rising, the students must be equipped with something, you are the best one for he job," she looked at him, "Perhaps it is best if you relive our dear professors of their shock and reveal your true self. She sighed and nodded, it would be easier to rebel if she wasn't in this weak form. 

He sat behind the desk waiting quietly, why had Dumbledore called a student in? Then he heard her name, Mayara. It was her. He smiled inwardly. Then suddenly she transformed. Light filled the room at first, but then only darkness blanketed her, a cold wind came out of nowhere, and when everything cleared, in the place of the young school girl, stood what many people might have called an ice angel. Her hair went down onto her back, it was silky silver, edged with light blue, and her eyes were a misty blue, their glow rivaled that of the moon. Her skin was a pale, but fair color, she was much taller and was the only he had ever known to give Dumbledore a death glare. Mayara was now clad in silk, black robes, with a hood hanging back. The robe had a blue dragon twirling from her ankle, around her waist and onto the long sleeve of her right arm. There was a small scar on the side of her face, and she had two dark blue lines on her left cheek, going down, but stopping a centimeter above the edge of her face. 

After transforming she saw the professors were completely shocked, she saw Severus was grinding his teeth, but it obviously took some effort.

"I will repeat my answer Dumbledore, no," her voice was steely cold. 

"Mayara, please. It is very critical, this is all a part of a plan to stop Voldemort, please, for the sake of the students," she thought about that. Sake of the students, sake of Harry. Even Black couldn't stand up to Voldemort. She grumbled a bit and then said,

"Fine, but don't expect me to teach them anything useful. 10 years ago I would have been the one to recruit them," Dumbledore chortled.

"You have been given a new room, it is on the third floor, the door with the snake carving," and then got back to what he was saying. 

"Now, Sirius Black will be returning to help us. We have found that Voldemort is planning something, something immensely terrible. We all must keep our guards up," everyone except Mayara nodded. "Sirius, you may come out," a large dog stepped out from behind the desk and then before their eyes transformed into a human. Mayara realized he looked very different. He was taller, darker, he looked a lot stronger. In fact she realized he looked pretty handsome, and Mayara had never been the type to push thoughts away from her mind. Everyone was quiet, Dumbledore's word had not been enough to make them all realize that he was innocent. But then he smiled, a heart shattering smile, and said, "Oh come on now! You all act as if Vol- you-know-who has just walked in! Take Dumbledore's word, I'm not guilty of any of the crimes I was convicted of!" he shook his head in amusement. That pretty much brought oxygen back into the room.

"Sirius!" Minerva cried. The other Professors went and welcomed him back wholeheartedly. Severus did not, he was looking at Mayara. He studied her carefully and then walked up to her,

"Half veela?" he asked. Mayara shook her hear, not bothering to turn towards him. A smile crept onto Severus's face, a smile she didn't really like. Then suddenly Sirius pulled away from all the embraces and pats on the back and turned to Mayara and Severus.

"Well, well, Severus Snape. Still haven't washed you hair I see," Mayara didn't like that, she didn't like Severus, but she had her own strict code of honor. He had suffered before, and not just that, she didn't like to see Sirius stoop to such a low level,

"Teasing, Black? Have you forgotten Azkaban so very quickly," she said coldly. Sirius smiled,

"Ah, Mayara the pessimist. No, I never knew Azkaban, so there's nothing to forget. I'd call you by your last name, but even after being stuck in a cell next to yours for 8 years you never did tell me what it was,"

"And I don't plan on telling you now," Everyone gasped and Snape's eyes widened in shock. Mayara couldn't help but smile a bit. Sirius shrugged,

"So, I hear you've been taking care of Harry while I was gone," drat, he knew,

"Yes,"

"Never would have guessed," now it was Mayara's turn to shrug. Dumbledore could see she didn't like to be in the spotlight so he cleared his throat and said,

"Back to business. For now, this is all I will tell you, but be prepared for a first hand blast of this war," he motioned for them all to leave, but they didn't. All eyes were on Mayara,

"You went to Azkaban?" Professor Sprout sputtered out. Mayara turned to Sirius and gave him a spiteful look, he smirked. Then suddenly Sybill stood staring at nothing, she shook violently,

"_I can see hateful memories returning, and death. Death, death,_" Sybill continued to chant, her eyes rolled back. Madame Pomphrey went over to her and caught her just before she hit the ground. She began to fan her, slowly she regained conciseness,

__

"Death," she whispered weakly. Mayara smirked,

"Well, what do you know, she actually predicted something real for once," they all looked at her eyes wide. Just then Lupin walked in, followed by Harry. When he saw Sirius his eyes widened and he ran and gave Sirius and hug,

"Sirius!" he said, his voice muffled because of Sirius's robes. Harry hadn't seen Sirius at all in his fifth year or heard from him over the summer. "You're alright! Why didn't you write to me?" he said after pulling away.

"I'm sorry Harry, but the dementors were on my tail, I almost got caught a good many times," Mayara raised an eyebrow. Severus noticed. _And why does she find that so peculiar? _He thought to himself.

"Now, now everyone! I think we should all leave! The headmaster needs his rest!" Madame Pomphrey said. Dumbledore gave her a thankful look. Everyone was ushered out and Sirius went over to Lupin and said, 

"Good to see you again, old chap,"

"You too Sirius," then Sirius transformed into the grim and followed Lupin out, staying a bit close to Mayara, separating her from Severus. He followed Mayara out to the grounds, she was grumbling to herself and was well aware he was following. She slipped into the Forbidden Forest and stopped once they had gotten a good way in. She turned; the moon complimented her angelic appearance. She walked a bit closer to Sirius,

"How I want to kick you right now!" she said shaking her head. Sirius wagged his tail. She sighed; she shouldn't have lost her composure over him. She put on the famous poker face she wore so rarely as a student. She sat down and leaned against a tree. Sirius went laid down next to her, and then he spoke,

"Miss me?" _Why is behaving so personal? _She thought to herself angrily. 

"Hn," (I'm a Hiei fan, BIG HIEI FAN. Stay away, he's mine!) 

"Guess not," he said with a sigh and closed his eyes. He expected her to walk away but she didn't. 

He had followed her out of Dumbledore's office, making sure that slime ball Snape didn't get too close to her. He had followed her into the woods and now, she didn't even seem to have missed him, he felt she would just get up and leave at any second, but she didn't.

"So, you wont be leaving?" he said, not opening his eyes.

"I was here first if anyone will do any leaving, it will be you," then suddenly they both heard something. 

" 'ello, 'oes out there?"

"Hagrid," Mayara grumbled. "Come on," she grabbed Sirius by the nape of his neck and pulled him to another side of the forest. from there she let go and began walking to the castle obviously not caring if he followed or not. He trudged along side her,

"Why wasn't he at the meeting?" Sirius asked.

"I am not sure, I suppose he had a task to complete," he followed her all the way back to her room, there he got sick of being a dog and transformed into a human. 

She looked at him, _drat him_ she thought, as he transformed. He looked like a shadow, but a very well built and good-looking one. He leaned against the wall,

"Defense against the dark arts?" she looked away, she didn't want to dwell on thoughts of him. She didn't want to trust so much, no. She barely trusted Dumbledore, she didn't trust him, not yet. She shrugged.

"It matters not to me," he looked at her with concern.

"Mayara, do you still-"

"'Yes, nightmares don't just disappear, but its just like this new occupation of mine, it matters not,"

"So that's what they are to you, as meaningless as a job?" he asked, he was getting a bit hotheaded. That wasn't normal. She turned to him, a look of amusement in her eyes.

"It matters just as much as being abandoned, as losing my father, as being beaten, as being taught hate. It matters as much as nothing," Sirius looked at her in shock. He had forgotten how she was, which he had always thought to be impossible to do. He looked into her eyes, yes, behind that poker face was fear, despair. She didn't show it and probably never would, but that didn't stop the pain, Sirius knew that all too well.

"Is that really how you feel?" he caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. She cursed herself inwardly and moved her eyes away from his. Then he turned, looked away and stared at the ceiling. His hair slipped back and eyes went into such a strange look of concentration. She shrugged,

"Maybe," she turned and was about to walk in when a strong arm stopped her. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her in front of himself, his touch seemed to burn her skin, then he let go, knowing that holding onto her would be like embracing a black cobra after you stepped on it.

"Mar, is maybe all you have to say?"

"Mar? Its been a while, Black," he winced a bit. _She still calls me Black, even after all these years. _But then her eyes narrowed,

"To feel love, you need a heart, to feel sorrow, you need feelings, to feel loss, you need a soul. I don't have any, I am merely a shadow that runs through the night, a panther, stalking its prey, when it doesn't even need to eat, I am nothing. I wouldn't care if I died right now for I have no reason to live, I am merely going on like the stars, burning away sooner or later, leaving nothing but a black hole," Sirius looked up again,

"A star, you sure as brilliant as one at times, and as fiery and dangerous as one at others," he looked at her, "But stars have purposes,"

"Oh really?"

"They give the gift of dreams and hope," she stepped closer to Sirius and shook her head,

"To dream, you need sweet memories, to have hope, you need something to hope for, I don't have those either," he frowned at her. "Do you know what Mar means? To tarnish and stain,"

"Sometimes, stains are what make a person appreciate true happiness," She turned and started to walk into her room but then, without looking at him said.

"Its good to have you back, Sirius,"

"Good to be back Mar."


	2. Introductions, Lies, Books, and people

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters from Miss Rowling's books, there I said it!

Chapter two: Introductions, Lies, Books and People

The next day at breakfast all eyes were on Mayara, the girl sitting in the Defense teacher's seat.

"Wow, she's pretty hot for a teacher," Seamus said, looking her over. She hadn't touched her food. She was simply sitting there as if waiting for death itself.

"That's the girl I saw yesterday when Lupin took me to see Sirius," Harry whispered to Ron and Hermoine.

"She reminds of Mayara," Ron said, "But she's way cuter," Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You boys, really," Finally Dumbledore stood up, to announce that Mayara was their new defense teacher. He had discussed it with her and decided it was best if they knew who she was, after all it would be peculiar if a student just vanished. They had also decided that they would give her a fake last name since she had never used one as a student. She refused to tell them her real last name, and the professors had a hunch that Mayara wasn't even her real name.

"Quiet down everyone," he said, brushing off his robes. "I'm sure many of you have heard of the sudden disappearance of the student Mayara, from Gryffindor. Well, I have some news that may come as a shock to you all," he turned to Mayara and she stood up, "Students I would like to introduce, your knew defense against the dark arts teacher, Mayara Kcalb." Dumbledore had insisted on the name, Kcalb, Mayara had just rolled her eyes at the old match maker, _Black spelled backwards, really who does he think he's playing?_ She had thought to herself when he told her, but it didn't really matter that much to her so she accepted. It made Severus grimace with anger. Now Dumbledore turned to Mayara and sat down deciding it was time to simply let her explain, and say the traditional few words a new teacher did, (Moody of course, never followed tradition).

"Before any of you ask me, I will tell you, I masqueraded as a student for my own reasons. I am warning you now, anybody who questions me about it will have points deducted," after having gotten out some of her steely anger out, she said, "I am," she paused, "pleased, to have been chosen as your teacher and will do my best to educate you all," and with that she sat down.

"That was a complete and utter lie," Sirius who was in between Dumbledore and her in dog form muttered as she sat down,

"Well, did you expect me to tell them the truth?"

"Yes,"

"Oh, that would've have been nice. 'With the exception of Harry Potter, I would like to tell you all that being taught by me is putting yourself in mortal danger and by the end of the year you will all be dead'," she said it tonelessly, but Sirius smiled somewhat and said,

"Why spare Harry?"

"I wouldn't hurt your godson," Sirius smiled wider; well the best a dog can smile anyway. 

Severus who was on the other side of Mayara looked down at Sirius angrily. _She wouldn't hurt Potter, just for that horrid piece of scum,_ he thought terribly infuriated. Sirius looked up at him, and then moved in between him and Mayara. 

"If I could just kick that filthy dog," he muttered to himself. Mayara's ears twitched, and before Sirius who had also heard, could say anything she said,

"You do not have a death wish do you?" Severus looked at her, and then gave a smirk and returned to his food. Sirius glared daggers at him throughout the rest of the meal.

Later that day in the defense class, Mayara was teaching the Gryffindors and Slytherins. A big black dog sat next to her desk, watching her carefully, as if expecting her to just shatter at any moment. Mayara had done her best to eliminate her emotionless face and smile, and laugh, etc…

"Hello class, as you all already know I am Mayara," she paused and gave a slight smile, "Mayara Kcalb. Today, you will be learning about the things you all need to watch for, namely, Vol-," she sighed. "Please raise your hand if you are disturbed by me saying you-know-who's name," most of the class except, Malfoy, Harry, Hermione and some other Slytherins, raised their hands, "Very well. You will be learning about you-know-who," 

Neville raised his hand, "Yes mister Longbottom?"

"U-um, why do we have to learn about yo-you know who?" she would have pitied him if her heart hadn't frozen right in her chest 26 years ago, she knew well of the Longbottom's ill fate.

"Because, he is the main reason you all should have any defense abilities, and I find it is a good way to teach the terms and names," she answered. Neville nodded. "Now, you-know-who, was taught at this very school, a Slytherin," some of the Slytherins beamed, especially Malfoy. "Nothing to smile about Mister Malfoy," she said, which made Malfoy turn a bit red. "He grew to be, supposedly, the darkest wizard ever known. He terrorized and killed for no reason, and was especially keen on using the forbidden curses, namely, _Avada Kedavra,_" she said it as if was if it was very familiar to her lips. Sirius realized this and then a thought suddenly stuck him, _has she really given it all up? _He decided to ask her after class. "Now, since I want this class to be more than me just standing here talking, I want you all to raise your hands and tell me all you know about Vol-ahem, uh, you-know-who and his followers," many hands went up, "Miss Parkinson?" Mayara said, motioning to the Slytherin girl,

"You-know-who reigned terror for many years, and killed many, until an encounter with 'Harry Potter' finished him for unknown reasons. His followers were called death eaters, evil men who killed for fun. Among them was Sirius Black, the man who killed about 14 muggles right out in the open, and also killed Peter Petigrew, his former friend," when Pansy had finished she gave a triumphant smile, Sirius felt a bit sick, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione were trying to have restraint. Then Mayara said, in a bit of a daring voice,

"Well, Miss Parkinson, it seems you've been keeping up with your reading," Pansy's smile grew, but in an evil way, "But since we're on the subject, tell me, what makes you so sure that Sirius Black is guilty?" she asked coldly, saying Sirius's name with great respect. This made his ears twitch and he paid even closer attention. Pansy straightened a bit, her sinister grin not fading; she had sensed the challenge, so now she planned to win,

"That is what I've read, and that is what I've been told,"

"Oh, really? Well, tell me what else do you read in these books and what else do these people tell you?"

"They tell me Black was a bad man, evil, corrupt, and vile in everyway. He betrayed his friends and killed for you-know-who willingly," Harry, was fidgeting, Sirius was growling slightly, and Mayara was frowning with a cold and renewed, evil glint in her eyes,

"Oh, really?" she said again, "Miss Parkinson, don't you think books and people can be misleading? Books and people can also leave things out, for instance, did you know that Mister Black," she said his name with high regards, "was sent to Azkaban without a trial, that he wasn't allowed to even try and prove his innocence, that there wasn't the slightest bit of proof he had done the dastardly deed. He was simply at the scene of the crime, but then again, so were a few other wizards, so are they criminals now as well? Petigrew was screaming, but what does that prove? He was laughing, wouldn't you laugh out of hysteria if you just saw such a gruesome sight?" she paused, allowing the students a chance to breath, but none took it, she took a step closer to Pansy and towered over her menacingly, her arm held against herself as if it was broken, the traditional demon way, "Would _you_ betray your best friends?" Sirius looked at her, all those years ago, she had been listening when she had leaned against the bars of her cell, eyes closed as he spoke to her. She, she did care. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were wide-eyed, but not as much as the rest of the class. Pansy Parkinson's smile had faded, "Sit. Down. Miss Parkinson." Mayara said grimly. Pansy took her seat quickly, and Mayara now had on her normal poker face, she wasn't going to try and please all these little children with smiles and games, then another hand went up,

"Yes Mister Thomas?" she said. Seamus fumbled a bit, but then said,

"So, um, so you think Bla-uh, Mr. Black is innocent?" she looked him straight in the eye, she wanted so badly to say, 'I _know_ he is innocent', but that would give them and Sirius to many hints,

"Perhaps I do," Seamus eyed her bewildered, "and perhaps I don't. Sit down, Mister Thomas," she turned to Pansy, it was unlike her to go and mess around with rubbish she had already disposed of, but after what she had just heard, playing in the rubbish wouldn't be so bad. "I do not believe we will be using books too much this year, Miss Parkinson," She said softly. "Voldemort was a dark wizard," some gasped that she had used his name, but she didn't care anymore. She didn't care about their stares or about their fear; she just had to get through his damned job. "He was evil, yes, but many did not join him intentionally. I am sure many of you have heard of demons, well there was one such demon, and their name is unknown, but this demon was sought by Voldemort. He wanted this demon's power and would stop at nothing to get it," they listened with renewed interest, including Sirius, though he had heard this story, on clearer terms, before, he still wanted to hear how she said it to the students, he also wanted to know why. Why she told them, her story.

The class went by quite nicely, if that is what you want to call it, most students though a bit scared of her, seemed to like Mayara, but Pansy seemed to have developed a strange distaste and acceptance towards her. It was no kind feeling, Sirius growled at her as she left. After everyone had left the class, Mayara did something that surprised Sirius, she closed the door, locked it, then she went and sat on a desk and buried her head in her arms. Sirius walked over to her, and nudged her arm with his nose, she only responded with a moan. This worried, him, he knew it was a bit rude and mean to think this, but she never really showed this much emotion on the outside, though he knew how much of it brimmed behind those deterring eyes. He thought over for a moment, _the door is locked, nobody will find out, I suppose I can transform,_ then he stepped back and switched to his human form. He went and leaned over her, putting a comforting arm on her shoulder.

"What's with this sudden display of emotion, Mar?" she gave a small moan, and then sat up, she didn't care about her composure right about then. Sirius sat down at the desk next to her. She shook her head, "Tell me,"

"I hate it. Lying so much, it isn't in my nature. That's all I'm doing, blurting out lie after lie to them," 

"This bothers you?"

"Yes, I don't give a damn for them, but it is just, it is as if I am lying to myself," he looked at her, her eyes towards the ground, was now a good time for his questions? 

She looked up at his face, she felt a burning pain in her chest, she ignored it,

"Ask your questions before you burst, Sirius," she said, not at all amused. He sighed,

"Why did you tell them your story?"

"I only told them about how Voldemort wanted my power, I had to tell them something, and it- never mind,"

"And it what?"

"Nothing," now he was getting a bit annoyed, so he did something he knew would either get him an answer, or get him killed. He grabbed her wrists and pulled her closer to himself, yanking her out of her chair. He held her in a tight grip, she was on one knee right next him, he puller her up even closer, with an arm around her waist, until she could feel his breath on her face. "Come on, can't even tell _me_?" she pulled away furiously,

"No, Black, I can't," she gasped. He sighed sadly, and then stood up. She watched him, oh why didn't she just forget him? Why didn't she just forget Albus? She could just kill him, and then leave here. They would never catch her! 

"Didn't hurt you did I?" he asked, motioning towards her wrists, she would have blushed, but she had way more self-control than that,

"Of course not," she said quietly. Sirius nodded,

"Good." No, she couldn't kill him, she didn't trust him, she didn't like him that much, but she couldn't kill him. And she couldn't run, she'd had enough running. She sat back down on the desk and put her head down on the hard wood. Then she felt a furry head on her knee,

"Sirius, don't act like a dog," she groaned. Sirius smiled and transformed without moving, he simply sat in the same position as her, except his head was resting in her lap and not on a polished desk. This startled her a bit, but she really didn't mind. 

"Have you really stopped it all?" he asked, lifting head out of his arms, and at once missing the sweet scent of her robes, she leaned her head to one side so that she could look down at him,

"I'm not sure," she said softly. He nodded and put his head back down. They sat there, just like that for a while and then Sirius got up as if by instinct, and transformed into his Anigamus form. Mayara got up and walked to the door, it was time for 'Snuffles' to go back to Dumbledore. She gently ran her hand over his head, though she remembered it was still Sirius, "Thank you," she murmured as he strutted off. 

A/N: Well, what did you think? This is my first fanfic, so cut me some slack. I'm already done with the next chapter but I'm only posting it if I get enough reviews! 


	3. Surprise Attack

Chapter Three: Surprise attack

To Elronda: thank you! And I'm sorry for not updating as soon as I got your review but I had to go on a trip…. And well, I couldn't take my laptop with me, so you get the picture right? Well, here's another chapter (if you're still reading this) so enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, or any of the plots mentioned from the book, you see that is why they call it fanFICTION

The next day, after classes were over, Mayara was sitting outside, there was still some time before curfew so the children were having a bit of fun outside. She sat supervising them, a big black dog sat at her feet. She was sitting on the pedestal of one of the gargoyles that surrounded the school. Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting talking to each other,

"Why don't you go sit with your godson?" she asked Sirius,

"Well, he seems to have enough company as it is, and besides. Everyone in the school who doesn't know my secret thinks I'm your dog-"

"Well, that isn't surprising, what do you expect when you follow me around everywhere?" he chuckled,

"You have a point, but anyway, I just thought you could use some company," she looked down at him, and a trace of a smile appeared on her face. She stroked his head,

"You should go and sit with them, I have something I must tend to," he looked up at her with curiosity,

"And what might this something be?" She didn't answer, she simply began to walk back into the school, making sure Professor Sprout was watching the children. Sirius walked over to where Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting, meanwhile Mayara went into the school, she walked past the Great Hall and towards Dumbledore's office. 

"Butter Beer," she whispered, the gargoyle jumped aside.

"Ah, Mayara, good. Please sit down,"

"No thank you, why have you called me here?"

"Well, there was something I wanted you to look into," Mayara raised an eyebrow. "I presume you know who Draco Malfoy is?"

"Yes,"

"And you know who his father is?" Mayara cringed,

"Lucius Malfoy," she looked down, she had an angry scowl on her face. She had met Lucius before, with the way he acted you could never guess he was married. 

"I have reason to believe our friend, Mr. Draco has been transferring information to his father, I do not believe he had found out about Sirius yet but he might, I want you to make sure he does not send any letters regarding our plans,"

"I can take care of that, um, pardon me, Headmaster, but what exactly are our plans? You haven't given us any real information,"

"I will soon enough, you may leave," she turned and left, _the old coot, never does talk in anything other than riddles,_ a smile crawled onto her face as she headed to her office. The children were already inside, she went in quietly and from there slipped into her room. She stood over the bed and just fell back. She thought about how to do this, she could threaten the boy, no that wouldn't help. She could stop him from sending any letters at all, no the headmaster wouldn't approve. If there was only a spell that could be used to block a person from sending certain types of letter, or then again. Maybe there was a spell she could cast on Malfoy's hands so he couldn't write anything to his father about the "plans", but was there even a spell that could do that? She sighed, of course there was, there was a spell for everything, she decided to ask Sirius. She wondered where he was.

Mayara put on a black, hooded cloak, and then quietly slipped out of her room, she made sure to pull the hood over her head, she walked outside, Hagrid had been around while the kids were out, perhaps he knew where Sirius had gone. She walked across the soft grass, to his hut and knocked on the door, 

"Comin!" he yelled. The door opened and Hagrid stumbled backwards, she quickly removed her hood,

"It is only me Hagrid,"

"Oh, Mayara, you know, lassie, you look an awful lot like death eater, with that there hood on yer head!" she smirked and said,

"May I come in?"

"Oh, sorry bout that, course," she walked in and he closed the door behind her. "What can I do fer you?"

"You were watching while the children were playing outside, am I correct?"

"Yeah, I was,"

"Do you happen to know where Sirius went?"

"What, oh you mean ol' Black? I think I saw him headed fer the forest," she nodded, 

"Thank you Hagrid, good night," and with that she slipped out. She looked over at the dispiriting trees, _why is he so obsessed with wandering around in there? _she sighed and started towards it. It was very beautiful out, the stars glimmered slightly and the breeze was gentle and cool. But, it didn't make her feel the same way it had twelve years ago. She closed her eyes and thought back to when she still knew how to laugh joyfully, it seemed like ages ago. She opened her eyes, shrugged the thought aside and continued on into the forest. 

"Black? Are you out here?" she called as she walked with ease through the branches. She thought she head something behind her, she turned quickly, nothing. She sighed and kept walking; strange sounds filled the air, she felt very tired. She had no idea what was wrong with her, she never got this tired, except when… . She looked around her, she couldn't see anything, she pulled out her wand _"Lumos," _she said. She flashed the beam of light around, fire lilies. They were everywhere, one of her few weaknesses. The fact that she couldn't see them without a spell was proof that they were effecting her. She turned but then heard what sounded like a growl. She turned around just in time to see what looked like a green lion leap at her, she dodged it swiftly, and jumped to a nearby tree, it followed, she began to run through the woods, faster and faster, _what is a Limelion doing in the Forbidden Forest, they're only found in Brazil! _she ran faster and faster, finally the fire lilies got to her and she fell wearily to the forest ground, the Limelionlanded a couple of yards away from her,

"Damnit, where is Sirius when I need him?" she grumbled as the beast walked closer. She fumbled around, and finally got a grip on her wand, her eyes were drooping, she had to be quick, the Limelion leaped, she raised her wand, _"Stupefy!"_ she yelled, the beast fell to the ground dazed. She smirked and then everything went black. (I mean the color)

She woke a while later, her head felt as if it had been hit a million times with an iron rod, and she felt uncomfortably hot. She sat up tiredly, the sun was shining through her window. It was Friday, 8:00 a.m.. She laid back down, thankful her class wasn't until ten. Then her eyes fell to the chair next to her bed. Sirius was asleep, sitting, had he stayed there the whole night? She didn't want to wake him, but she didn't want to go to sleep with him right there so she simply propped her head up on a bunch of pillows and tried to rest her joints, her wrists and ankles felt as if she had been hung by the dungeon ceiling in shackles, she chuckled thinking about how much pleasure that would bring to Filch. As she sat there thinking about all sorts of nonsense, Sirius opened his eyes at last, groggily he rubbed them and yawned slightly.

"Well, Mar the pessimist had awoken," he said straightening up, then his expression changed, "Are you alright Mar?" she looked at him for a minute and then nodded,

"How did I get here?"

"Well, I was walking through the forest whe-"

"Why?"

"I don't know, just needed some time alone. Anyway, I was just walking when I heard you call my name. So I went towards your voice, and then I heard a loud growl. So I broke out into a run towards the sounds, when I found you, you were lying unconscious, about two yards away form a stunted Limelion, so I brought you here. What were you doing in the Forest anyway? Don't answer that," he said, realizing it was a stupid question since she was obviously looking for him.

"Black?"

"Yes?"

"How did a Limelion get into the Forbidden forest?"

"I was wondering the same thing, so I brought the Limelion back with me as well, I left him with Hagrid, and then brought you back to your room. You know, you should really be more careful,"

"Black, listen to me,"

"What?"

"I think somebody is trying to get rid of me," Sirius's expression hardened.

"Nonsense,"

"Bla-"

"Nonsense!" he stood up. "Nobody is trying to get rid of you, and if they are, do you really think they're going to succeed?" she sighed, he brushed her bangs out of her eyes, "Just get some rest, I'll come and wake you at nine so you can prepare for class.

"Thank you," she said, despite the fact that she really wished he had let her finish talking, but she was too tired right about then to complain. She would tell him later.

Later that day, after Sirius had woken her up, she trudged towards Defense class, having to deal with the children was the last thing she wanted to do. _Why did that old coot have to give me this of all jobs, _he was strange like that, making her teach defense against the thing she was a master at. She finally reached her classroom, where with the exception of a few Slytherins, the students seemed quite ready and looking forward to class. She decided to try the happy attitude again.

"Hello class," some of the students replied, others were a bit too scared to. "Today we will be taking a look at the history of the Forbidden forest," some students, namely Neville, Pansy, and Seamus, gave relieved sighed. She gave a sinister smile, "And to do this we will be going into the Forbidden Forest," 

"Are you mad?" Pansy said, standing up. Mayara glared at her,

"That counts on which sense your using the word in," she said frostily. "Alright then, follow me," she started out the door, obviously not caring if the class was in a line, or forming an angry mob behind her back. Harry walked next to her,

"Uh, Mayara, why are we doing this?"

"I thought the best way to teach you all would be to talk, but now I see that is going to drive me 'mad' as Miss Parkinson so nicely put it. I feel this will benefit you and I much more." 

Once they had reached the edge of the forest she began to walk along it, Malfoy raised his hand,

"Uh, Professor Kcalb,"

"Yes, Mister Malfoy?" she said without turning around,

"Where are we going?"

"To another part of the Forbidden Forest. I want to teach you all, not kill you,"

"That's surprising," Malfoy grumbled under his breath, Mayara heard him, having superior hearing and all.

"Right you are, Mister Malfoy, I never thought the words, 'not kill you' would leave my mouth," she smirked as some of the students slowed down to put some distance between themselves and her. The truth was, the only reason she was going around was to avoid the fire lilies, Dumbledore would not be pleased if the students were hurt, because she had fainted leaving them unprotected in the forest. Finally she stopped and turned around to face the students. She looked them over,

"Pair up with a person, that way if one of you gets hurt the other can get help," Harry paired up with Ron, Hermione with Neville, Malfoy with Crabbe, Pansy with Goyle and so on. They began to walk into the forest and getting a bit sick of their cowardly behavior Mayara said,

"Oh calm down, nothing will happen to you. Its daylight, and I am here, you aren't to get attacked by vampire or anything!" This helped some and made others even more frightened. Mayara rolled her eyes, but then spotted when she saw a big black dog sitting next to a tree watching her, _why is he always watching me like that, its as if he expects me to just break at any second, _she cleared her throat, "follow me,"

They continued walking the students had all pulled together, staying close. Every now and then Mayara would point out something, an explain its history and by the time she stopped walking the students were a bit more relaxed. Now, they had reached a large tree, with stars on its trunk and on the leaves. 

"Now this, class, is called The Stalker, a name which suits it quite well. It was first discovered by Cladara Sotten, about one thousand years ago. There is little about it in any book, but we are quite lucky to have one so close to the school, in fact, this was the first Stalker to ever be discovered by Mrs. Sotten herself. There are only about ten thousand, in the whole world," she looked around and then in the blink of an eye she was gone, and then in another she was standing back in her spot with something in her hand, the students gasped. "This is a leaf from the tree, which was surprisingly close, now, using a leaf from the tree, you can track a person. For instance, say I wanted to keep an eye on Mister Potter here, I could use this leaf, and it would in a way, 'stalk' Mister Potter, and I would be able to follow it, because it gives a signal to its owner. However, to use this to find a person you must know the person, or it wont work, just knowing of them isn't enough, and you must have a valid reason for using it or the Ministry of Magic will throw you in Azkaban for a week," she hesitated pondering the thought, "now, I want each of you to go with a partner and find a leaf. You, however," she raised her wand and said, "_barria fire lilies,"_ and a light went through the whole forest, "I don't want you to cross the orange lines, no matter what. We will all meet back here, any questions?" Neville's hand went up,

"What if we get lost?" she sighed,

"Then use your wand and send up sparks, I don't care which color," she said, knowing a fact as simple as that could easily stall them form getting help. "Now, off with you all!" 

The students trudged carefully through the forest, but Harry and Ron were used to it by then,

"Why do you think she wants us to find Stalker leaves, I mean, doesn't this fall under Herbology?" Ron asked, despite being more relaxed than the other students he still didn't enjoy being in the Forbidden forest.

"Well, we'll see when we find them I suppose,"

"_If_, we find them,"


	4. AN

Hello everyone, I'm afraid I have some very bad news. I am not blackdragonrage343, just a friend who helped her write the third chapter, it seems BDR343 is a bit…sick. That is all I can tell you, but even if she does live don't expect much from her, I don't think she will be continuing. I might continue for her, but its up to you all, I really don't care. If you want review and tell me, though I ask kindly that you be patient, I really have my hands full with this whole predicament. Thank you. 


End file.
